nationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial stormtrooper
stormtrooper.]] Stormtroopers were the elite shock troopers of the Galactic Empire. Like ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyers and TIE Fighters, stormtroopers served as ever present reminders of the Emperor's power, extensions of his will, and a method of keeping the Empire's thousands of star systems in line through fear. Formed into the Stormtrooper Corps, stormtroopers operated alongside Imperial Army and Navy units independently, while some placed on Navy ships were given the name "marines." Members of the Rebel Alliance SpecForce had several terms for stormtroopers, including whitehats, plastic soldiers, and snowmen. Another slang term for stormtroopers was the "Boys in White". Also, another was "Stormies", and was used often by Wedge Antilles and Corran Horn. History .]] The first stormtroopers were clone troopers that survived the Clone Wars. Renamed by Palpatine's Declaration of a New Order, these clones of Jango Fett were immediately supplemented by three new stormtrooper clone batches grown in the Outer Rim Territories after the Battle of Kamino in 10 BBY.Star Wars: Battlefront II Lacking the guidance of the Jedi Generals, stormtroopers were "cut loose" to brutally enforce the new Imperial doctrine, quickly building a reputation as merciless, destructive, and endless in number. Even in the early years of the Galactic Empire, traces of the Fett-template stormtroopers remained in the armor of the Imperial soldiers. During Darth Vader's personal siege of Kashyyyk in his search of the fugitive Jedi, he led squads of clone stormtroopers, including one of Vader's favorite clones, Commander Appo, presumably those of 501st Legion, against the Wookiee warriors. These troops wore armor identical to those of the more recognizable stormtrooper armor made infamous throughout the Galactic Civil War, except for the vertical visor plate extending from under the main visors. This small detail was the Imperial stormtroopers' last link to the Phase II clone armor worn in the late years of the Clone Wars. By the time the Galactic Civil War began in earnest, Fett's progeny were heavily supplemented with clones from new DNA sources and vast numbers of troopers recruited in the traditional manner; non-clone stormtrooper recruits had first been introduced in 9 BBY. Despite this influx of new trooper sources, the ranks remained exclusively Human, an obvious sign of the New Order's High Human Culture. By 0 BBY, about one-third of the stormtroopers originated from the Fett DNA, with recruits filling out the ranks.Star Wars Insider 96 It is assumed that the Empire began to clone less as more and more recruits were added into the corps. .]] For twenty-three years, the stormtroopers suffered few known large scale defeats; that changed at the Battle of Endor. An entire legion of stormtroopers, supported by AT-STs suffered an unexpected and embarrassing defeat. Despite superior numbers, advanced weapons, and superb training, they were defeated by a small Rebel Alliance force and Ewoks, small and seemingly insignificant natives of Endor that Palpatine naturally overlooked as less than a minor threat. This was a devastating mistake for which the Empire, and the Emperor himself, would soon pay the ultimate price. The stormtroopers were caught completely by surprise; in their arrogance, they began to break rank and divide into small groups to hunt down the Ewoks. This allowed the Ewoks to systematically wipe out each small group of stormtroopers one by one. When news spread of not only Palpatine's and Vader's deaths, but also the defeat of the mighty Imperial stormtroopers against a small band of Rebels and a relatively primitive race on a backwater forest moon, various worlds took advantage of the situation and rebelled against the Empire's military. With the death of their master and their reputation in shambles, the once feared stormtroopers fell into a long decline. They would not truly recover from their fall from grace for more than a hundred years to come. The Imperial Remnant continued from then on to use stormtroopers in battle until the Bastion Accords was signed some years after. However, they suffered extremely high casualties. Following the treaty, stormtroopers became little more than guards and police officers on Remnant worlds, though they fought along with their New Republic and Galactic Federation of Free Alliances contemporaries against the Yuuzhan Vong. Stormtroopers would also be used by other Imperial groups including the Second Imperium and the Empire of the Hand. Grand Admiral Thrawn used the Spaarti cloning cylinders hidden in the storehouse of Mount Tantiss to clone stormtroopers for his future armada of ''Dreadnaught''-class cruisers. This was discovered after comparing genetic statistics of the bodies of Imperial troops found on Katana after the [[Battle for the Katana fleet|Battle for the Katana fleet]]. While the Imperial Remnant slowly regained its former strength, Palpatine's ideals of Human male superiority began to die with him. Eventually, leadership of the Imperial Remnant began to become more open-minded, with little to no regard for Palpatine's prejudiced views, as it had been one of the primary causes of numerous rebellions that gradually brought the Galactic Empire to its knees by the New Republic and many internal struggles between Imperial warlords for the now empty throne. With the ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps being gradually filled by birth-born recruits of human and non-human species alike, it is most likely that the once heavy reliance on clones diminished over time. Other reasons for the decline in the use of cloned soldiers may include the loss of Kamino and other various worlds where the Empire held countless cloning facilities. Due to the facts that the best and most effective clones grown through Kaminoan technology took approximately one decade to reach fighting age and the clones grown through Spaarti technology were about as effective as mindless battle droids, the Empire was left with little to no choice but to now rely on the patriotism and training of recruits rather than the programmed loyalty and unparalleled fighting ability of clones. As of 130 ABY, stormtroopers were serving in Emperor Roan Fel's new Galactic Empire, though by this time, the Stormtrooper Corps had been absorbed into the Imperial Army and had also become a mixed-species organization—due in part to the inclusion of non-Humans into the ranks of the 501st Legion, itself still in operation at this time. By this time, even females were officially allowed to serve as stormtroopers, though the old Empire had had them among the stormtrooper ranks at times.Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook The Imperial stormtroopers returned to prominence when they fought against the Galactic Alliance forces in the Sith-Imperial War, and aided in the Massacre of Ossus. Ironically, the re-conquest of the galaxy by the new Galactic Empire, thanks in part to the fighting prowess of the dedicated and loyal stormtroopers, was a short-lived return to glory. Seven years after Darth Krayt usurped the Imperial throne, Emperor Roan Fel re-surfaced and captured Bastion itself, relying solely on Imperial loyalists, such as the 501st Legion and the 908th Stormtrooper Division. As of 137 ABY, the galaxy was once again engulfed in turmoil as various stormtrooper units took sides between the usurper Darth Krayt and the true Emperor Roan Fel. Recruitment After the Emperor decided that an army of clone soldiers, based on one template was too susceptible to corruption, the stormtrooper ranks were opened to not only clones of various genomes other than Jango Fett's DNA, but also millions of recruits as well. For a time, the stormtroopers were evenly balanced between clones and recruits until cloning became a rare commodity that the Imperial Remnant could afford. If a man between the ages of 18 and 30 scored in the top fifth percentile, an Imperial recruiting agent would contact him and presumably arrange DNA sampling for cloning. Men who didn't score that high were still wanted as regular soldiers. Also, it was preferable if stormtrooper recruits met a certain standard in height and weight. Princess Leia Organa was seemingly familiar with these standards by 0 BBY, perhaps as a result of her work with the Imperial Senate. By the time of the Second Imperial Civil War, long after the end of the original Empire, the vast majority of stormtroopers were composed primarily of enlisted soldiers recruited from both human and various non-human species alike. Whether or not clone stormtroopers were still created, or had been completely phased out by the use of enlisted personnel, is generally unknown. Organization non-commissioned officer sporting clone trooper-style color insignia, 137 ABY.]] The Stormtrooper Corps was not directly tied to the Imperial Army or Navy, and instead maintained its own command structure, ranking system, and support facilities. Stormtroopers were loyal only to the Emperor, and only followed orders from Army and Navy personnel at their discretion. The basic unit of organization was the individual trooper. Each stormtrooper was assigned a number for tactical purposes and to reinforce the Imperial ethic of uniformity. Troopers were organized into squads, platoons, companies, battalions, regiments, and legions. A company commander could give command to any regular officer over any given squad or platoon. A single battalion consisted of 820 soldiers—whereas a battalion of Galactic Republic clone troopers comprised only 576 men. As of 130 ABY, the stormtroopers were apparently part of the Imperial Army, although the individual stormtrooper units remained elite forces. Officers Stormtrooper officers were traditionally non-clone graduates from the Imperial Academy, but Imperial stormtroopers who proved leadership traits in combat could be ranked up to the officer mark. In battle, commissioned stormtrooper officers wore standard stormtrooper armor with rank insignia to indicate status. Non-commissioned officers were identified in the field with shoulder pauldrons instead of the standard rank squares worn over the armor. For non-combat situations, officers wore a black tunic and pants dress uniform, including a cap, boots, gloves, and standard rank squares. The Stormtrooper officer rank was a stepping stone to achieving Imperial officer rank, as Stormtrooper officers were still under Imperial officers. Imperial stormtroopers also could undertake the rank of Stormtrooper Commander through this system of rank. By 137 ABY, it appears that the ranking system used by clone troopers at the beginning of the Clone Wars was in use again. Ideology leader with the orange pauldron of an officer.]] In addition to their military role as elite soldiers, stormtroopers constituted an important part of Palpatine's New Order. Stormtrooper training was accompanied by thorough indoctrination to Imperial ideology, above and beyond what the normal military was exposed to, and stormtroopers were closely associated with the Emperor himself. This was particularly significant in light of the tensions between the Emperor and the Navy. For instance, the stormtroopers deployed to the Death Star were, arguably, largely there to ensure the immensely powerful battle station remained in the Emperor's control. Entirely immune from bribery or blackmail, the Stormtroopers ensured the Emperor's Will was carried out at all times, no matter the cost to themselves. Through the extremely militaristic, disciplined lifestyle they lead, the Stormtroopers understood their expendable nature to the Emperor, and respected it completely. However, despite the death of both Palpatine and Darth Vader, the ideology of the stormtroopers proved to be one of the few enduring legacies left behind by the last Sith Lords of Darth Bane's order. Despite their substantial losses caused by the Battle of Endor and the fracturing of the Galactic Empire, the remaining Imperials well understood that in order for the Empire to continue in one form or another, the stormtroopers could not be allowed to follow Vader and Palpatine into oblivion. With the practical fall of the Empire and the unrelenting rise of the New Republic, desperate times called for desperate measures. In order to replenish the depleted ranks of the Stormtrooper Corps, women and aliens were officially admitted to serve as stormtroopers, thus resulting in three significant outcomes: the virtual end of High Human Culture, the end of the Stormtrooper Corps as the nigh-exclusive province of male Humans (ironically just as it had happened to the once pure Jango Fett clone army), and the gradual decline in the use of clone stormtroopers as birth-born recruits (humans and non-humans alike) became the majority and new source of stormtroopers. This new policy, decidedly more open-minded than the one under Palpatine's oppressive reign, continued onward as of 137 ABY, where it is unknown if clones (especially those of the Jango Fett stock) were still created to serve as stormtroopers. Throughout this entire time, even during the point when it seemed as though the Empire was on the verge of total destruction, the ideology of the stormtroopers as the greatest military force in galactic history was never forgotten. They were a testament to the might of the Galactic Empire, the legacy of Kamino's greatest creation: the Grand Army of the Republic, and a symbol of the Imperial way of bringing order and peace through force of arms. Equipment Weaponry .]] The BlasTech E-11 blaster rifle was the standard issue weapon of the Corps and one of the most commonly issued rifles in the Empire; although it proved more powerful compared to the DC-15 blaster rifles, it was also known to be less accurate. The blaster was largely based on the DC-15 blasters used by clone troopers during the Clone Wars, right down to the folding stock. All stormtroopers, excluding those assigned to heavy or special weapons, carried an E-11 along with a SE-14r sidearm. Some elite troopers wielded the deadly DLT-19 heavy blaster rifle, which was more powerful, and more accurate compared to the E-11 blaster rifle. During the Empire Reborn, Stormtrooper squad leaders were armed with Golan Arms FC-1 Flechettes. The DLT-20A blaster rifles were sometimes used by stormtroopers also. All stormtroopers also had a cylindrical thermal detonator attached to the small of their back, on their torso armor. Like almost everything else on a typical Stormtrooper uniform, the detonator casing and buttons were not labeled, merely blank white in color. This was done deliberately in order to reduce the chance that an enemy would be able to arm the detonator if it were captured. Even a person who somehow knew the way to input the code would have to learn what it was. Each thermal detonator arming code was unique, known only to the soldier to whom the device was issued. The individual detonator code, along with designation codes and rank, were the only semblances of individuality that the troopers were allowed. Around 130 ABY, stormtroopers were equipped with ARC-9965 blasters and are used alongside the E-11 blaster rifle. Armor recruit wearing stormtrooper gear.]] Before stormtrooper armor was developed, the first stormtroopers used Phase II clone trooper armor after the transition from the Republic to the Empire. It is unknown how long this was the case, but the Battle of Naboo in 18 BBY featured stormtroopers. If this is the case, they may have been in the Phase II armor for a few months before a transition to the later, distinct, and developed stormtrooper armor. During the first years of the Empire, the Stormtrooper Corps, still composed of only Jango Fett clones, were forced to remove the color designs on their armor, used to designate legion or corps affiliation, to which the clones had worn with pride while serving under the old Jedi Order. This was due to the new Imperial protocol of uniformity. Thus, the first stormtroopers returned to their previous appearance of stark-white armored soldiers. This tradition would carry on into the new stormtrooper armor, and to the armor of the Legacy era as well. This armor was 18 pieces of white plastoid-composite body armor over a sealed black body glove. In this respect it appeared similar to the armor worn by their predecessors of the Clone Wars. The complete ensemble encased the body, and typically had no individually distinguishing marking outside of rank—so much so that casual first-time observers would sometimes mistake the stormtroopers for some form of battle droids. The armor also protected the troopers from very harsh environments as well as projectiles and impact weapons. The armor might be penetrated by a direct blaster bolt, but would significantly reduce damage from the absorbed bolt. Blast energy sinks were distributed around the armor to absorb energy from a blaster bolt. The insulated body glove allowed for comfortable operations in an very wide range of climates, including—for a very short time—even total vacuum conditions, or immense extremes of cold and heat. In this respect, it could be argued that the armor was much less suited to battle than its clone armor predecessor, and much more suitable as a high-tech survival suit. In certain situations, stormtroopers or other specialized Imperial soldiers would sometimes wear camouflage armor to help them blend in with different environments, as the clone swamp troopers of the old clone army did. The Stormtrooper Corps instituted this reform after the embarrassing defeat at the Battle of Endor. By 130 ABY, many variants of stormtrooper armor were made for non-Human and female recruits serving in the Imperial Army. The general appearance of the armor had only minor changes, however. Extra Some special features include a wrist comlink, a small battle holocam built into the helmet, a proper resonator (to open secure doors) built into their armor, and an external helmet light. For extended operations, stormtroopers carried field backpacks that included a personal tent, five concentrated rations, fifteen water packs, eight blaster power packs, and a glowrod. Specialized stormtroopers There were several subgroups in the Stormtrooper Corps with training and equipment for particular mission profiles, generally sorted by the type of environment the trooper would encounter. *Aquatic assault stormtrooper: sea troopers. *Bombtroopers: explosive-specialist stormtroopers. *Coruscant Guards: Coruscant Police stormtroopers. *Crowd Control Stormtroopers *Dark troopers: special droid stormtroopers. **Exogen-class dark trooper: a dark trooper variant used by the Galactic Empire. **Dark novatrooper: a dark trooper variant. **Glory-class dark trooper: another dark trooper variant. **Purge trooper: dark trooper variant specialized for anti-Jedi combat **Triumphant-class dark trooper half droid half stormtrooper. *EVO troopers: hazardous environment stormtroopers *Force-sensitive stormtroopers: lightsaber-wielding stormtroopers cloned from a Force-sensitive template. *Hazard troopers: corrosion-/temperature-armored stormtroopers. *Heavy troopers: electrostaff-wielding close combat specialists *Heavy weapon specialist: stormtroopers equipped with heavy weapons. *Imperial Marines: specialize in boarding actions. *Incinerator troopers: flamethrower-equipped stormtroopers *Imperial Navy commandos: Light-armoured Stormtroopers also used by the Emperor's Elite Scout-force Bureau *ISB Stormtroopers: intelligence gathering Stormtroopers used by the Imperial Security Bureau *Jump troopers: aerial assault stormtroopers *Magma troopers: volcanic environment stormtroopers. *Minetroopers: Sevarcos II spice mine security troopers. *NightWhispers: Elite units often sent on missions which required stealth actions in order to gain access to the enemy. *Novatroopers: elite stormtroopers. *Radtroopers: radioactive zone assault stormtroopers. *Sandtroopers: desert stormtroopers. *Scout troopers: biker/scout stormtroopers. *Shadow stormtroopers: stealth stormtroopers (also called Blackhole stormtroopers because of use under Agent Blackhole). *Shadowtroopers (Empire Reborn): Dark Jedi-stormtrooper hybrid. *Shock troopers: specialist stormtroopers. *Snowtroopers: cold assault stormtroopers. *Storm commandos: special mission/stealth stormtroopers. *Swamp troopers: swamp assault stormtroopers. *T'Syriél stormtroopers: elite stormtroopers recruited from the T'Syriél *Zero-G assault stormtrooper or spacetrooper Occasionally, stormtroopers would pilot TIE/ln starfighters in atmospheric environments, as was the case of the unnamed Alderaanian stormtrooper serving under Moff Wessel on Yinchorr, who managed to shoot down Princess Leia. One can assume that stormtroopers assigned to TIE fighter duties must have received more or less specialized training, though there is no evidence of the existence of a special TIE Fighter-based stormtrooper unit. Stormtrooper in the Fel Empire.]] Alien stormtroopers Stormtroopers were one of the bases of the New Order during Palpatine's reign, so were exclusively Humans or clones of Humans. An exception to this were the T'Syriél stormtroopers recruited from among the alien T'Syriél by General Sk'ar. Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising Sk'ar himself was an alien Kaleesh, which explains why he was prepared to deviate from standard Imperial recruitment policy. Later, there was a small corps of alien stormtroopers serving under Admiral Daala in the Imperial Remnant, until her resignation. Alien stormtroopers were more common in the Empire of the Hand and also Emperor Fel's Empire some 130 years ABY. ISB Stormtroopers The Imperial Security Bureau had its own stormtroopers, that operated outside the command structure of the Stormtrooper Corps.Allegiance As they were identical to normal stormtroopers in appearance, they were sometimes used to infiltrate standard units of stormtroopers to ensure that assigned tasks were properly accomplished. A good example of this was an attack against Rebel sympathizers on Teardrop in 0 ABY. ISB Stormtroopers noticed that stormtrooper Daric LaRone was deliberately not shooting civilians. ISB troopers were more questioning of their orders than standard stormtroopers, as shown when two ISB Stormtroopers betrayed the Emperor's Hand Mara Jade, while she was infiltrating a pirate base on Gepparin. They were often attached to ISB tactical units. Notable stormtroopers *Avarik *Barse *Korlo Brightwater *Bursk *Dendu *Dobbs *Nathan Donar III *Zeth Durron *Davin Felth *Boba FettDark Empire *Flint *Taxtro Grave *Givens *Grotto *Haku *Kile Hannad *Hong *Daine Jir *Jonsey *Kir Kanos *Kyle Katarn *Kine *Daric LaRone *Saberan Marcross *Rom Mohc *Morley *Meck Odom *Triv Pothman *Nahdonnis Praji *Joak Quiller *Stor *Sutu *TC-1289 *THX-1138 *TK-421 *TK-422 *TK-8252 *TK-622 *TK-664 *Brenn Tantor *Grodin Tierce *Trang *Turk *Beilert Valance *Vollot *Trhin Voss'on't *Qorl *Anson Trask Behind the scenes Stormtroopers, as depicted in the early drafts of Star Wars and envisioned by Ralph McQuarrie, were to wield lightsabers and hand-held shields. George Lucas, when composing background information for licensees in 1977, stated that females did exist in the Stormtrooper Corps, although there were few stationed on the Death Star. He suggested that they were numerous in other units.The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film As a result, few female stormtroopers are depicted in Expanded Universe sources. According to several Expanded Universe sources, it would appear that by the time of the Galactic Civil War, stormtroopers were no longer exclusively clones. In Star Wars Empire 36: The Wrong Side of the War, Part 1, following the Imperial assault on Jabiim, Janek Sunber checks his surviving troops. At this point he comments that none of the regular Human troops under his command survived the battle and we are given a look at a group of blue-eyed and blonde clones, obviously a newer template. Sunber also says that the clones in the army are tough and he heard that during the Clone Wars they were even tougher. So, it would seem that with the expansion of the military following the rise of the Galactic Empire, new clone templates were created and regular Humans recruited partly because the lifespan of a Jango clone was roughly half that of an ordinary Human. Thus, a steady stream of clone and non-clone replacements would be required to fill the ranks of the stormtroopers. The first source to mention that there are clones in the stormtrooper ranks was Soldiers of the Empire!, an article that appeared in Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 4 (January 1978). Unfortunately, this article fell into deep obscurity (most fans still have not heard of it). As a result, most EU authors prior to the prequel trilogy believed that all stormtroopers were recruits. Many Expanded Universe sources mentioned Imperial academies (such as on Carida) and normal human stormtroopers such as Davin Felth and Kyle Katarn. After the prequel trilogy was released, a retcon was necessary to shoe clones into the stormtrooper ranks to mesh these EU sources with the movies and 1978 article. In the Thrawn Trilogy, Luke Skywalker realizes that some of Grand Admiral Thrawn's stormtroopers are clones by feeling through the Force that they are all identical. He implies that this is unusual. LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy introduced a new, non-canon stormtrooper type known as the "beach trooper". They wore a standard helmet and swimming shorts, and could be found resting in hot tubs throughout some levels. Due to their seeming inability to hit the main characters in the films, the stormtrooper effect (Wikipedia article here) has been named after them. Stormtroopers were named after Imperial German Stormtroopers, special troops who were tasked in the last year of World War I with mounting fierce infantry assaults on Allied trenches in an attempt to break the stalemate on the Western Front. However, many aspects of the branch of service, such as their unwavering obedience to the Emperor, their reputation for excessive force, and their status as an independent element separate from the overall army bears some similarity to the Sturmabteilung (Lit: Assault Section) of the 1930's NSDAP party in Germany, as well as the Waffen-SS or "Armed SS" units that served as independent military formations controlled directly by the Nazi heirarchy and not the German High Command during World War Two. Appearances *''Star Wars Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Vector'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 13: Blue Harvest, Part 1'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Evasive Action: End Game'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Two-Edged Sword'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (video game)'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Death of a Rebel Base'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Extinction'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Pax Empirica'' *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Lethal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Changing the Odds'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars Empire: Darklighter'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron ½'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Short, Happy Life of Roons Sewell'' *''Resurrection'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Lucky'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Cantina Communications'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale'' *''Rookies: Rendezvous'' *''Rookies: No Turning Back'' * Spare Parts}} * *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars Empire: To the Last Man'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 9: Revolt of the Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''Droid Trouble'' *''A Bitter Winter'' *''Fair Prey'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars: Force Commander'' *''Star Wars 3-D'' *''Star Wars Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Allegiance'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars Empire 28: Wreckage'' *''Star Wars Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Star Wars Empire 31: The Price of Power'' *''Star Wars Empire 35: A Model Officer'' *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Boba Fett: Overkill'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''To Fight Another Day'' * Combat Moon}} *''River of Chaos'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Dark Lord's Conscience'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Tilotny Throws a Shape'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''The Capture of Imperial Hazard'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' comic * *''Command Decision'' *''Finder's Fee'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''The Longest Fall'' *''One Step Ahead'' *''Firepower'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic * *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Gathering Shadows'' *''Escape from Balis-Baurgh'' *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''Handoff'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Lucky'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Warrior Princess'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Marooned'' *''Chessa's Doom'' * * One of a Kind}} *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Boba Fett: Twin Engines of Destruction'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''Conflict of Interest'' *''Dark Forces: Rebel Agent'' / audio drama *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' / audio drama *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Mission to Zila'' *''Shadows of Darkness'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Gottu and His Vibroaxe'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Darksaber'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Fool's Bargain'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Equals and Opposites'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars Legacy 33: Fight Another Day, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 35: Storms, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Legacy 36: Renegade'' }} Non-canon appearances *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''The Flight of the Falcon'' *''Trooper'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Moment of Doubt'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Return of the Ewok'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' Sources * * * *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' * *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: Legacy 0'' *''Star Wars Insider 76'' *''Star Wars Insider 82'' *''Star Wars Insider 96'' *''Star Wars Chronicles'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Making of Star Wars: The Definitive Story Behind the Original Film'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/stormtrooper_sentry.jpg|cardname=Stormtrooper Sentry}} * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Alliance and Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *Star Wars Galaxies Trading Card Game: Champions of the Force * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' }} Notes and references See also *GeNode *Imperial Army *Jango Fett *Phase II clone trooper armor *Sandtrooper *Sarne's Stormtroopers *Scout trooper *Snowtrooper *Stormtrooper armor *Stormtrooper Corps *Stormtrooper effect External links *What Happened To Han And Leia? How About Jar Jar? 'Star Wars' Emperor Lucas Speaks - MTV.com article where George Lucas discusses the transition from Clone troopers to stormtroopers * *501st.com (Star Wars costuming group) *Soldiers of the Empire - 1981 magazine article Category:Stormtrooper variants Category:Stormtroopers de:Sturmtruppen es:Soldado de asalto pt:Stormtrooper ru:Штурмовик fi:Iskusotilas